Éomer
Éomer was a Man of Rohan and the eventual eighteenth King of Rohan, and first of the Third Line of their kings. In the last decades of the War of the Ring, Éomer was the "Marshal of the Mark". Biography Éomer, born in TA 2991, of the House of Eorl, was the son of Éomund, a descendant of Éofor, and of Theodwyn, sister of Théoden King. In TA 3002, when Éomer was eleven, Éomund was slain in battle with Orcs. Theodwyn died of grief shortly afterward. Éomund also had a daughter named Éowyn, Éomer's sister. After they were orphaned Théoden adopted them as his own children. Éomer became the third Marshal of the Mark, and was a strong leader of Men. He was honored highly, prized extensively by the king, and was good friends with Théodred, son of Théoden who loved him like a brother. His éored hunted down the Uruk-hai that had taken Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took as they camped near Fangorn forest, slaying them all. He never saw the Hobbits, as they had fled during the battle. Afterwards he met Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas in the plains of Rohan, and he lent them two horses, Arod and Hasufel. Éomer returned to Edoras and reported on meeting the Ranger and friends and allowing them to go free, a violation of the king's law. Under the poisonous advice of Gríma Wormtongue, he was imprisoned by Théoden, who had grown weak, aged, and suspicious under Saruman the White's influence. After Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas reunited with Gandalf, the four hastened to Edoras, where Gandalf broke Saruman's influence over Théoden and restored him to health and vitality. Théoden freed Éomer, who offered his sword to Théoden in token of his loyalty. Théoden named Éomer his heir prior to riding away from Edoras to the defense of the Hornburg. At the Battle of the Hornburg, he and his éored drove the orcs and Dunlendings of Saruman into the walls of the Glittering Caves and in the Huorn forest, where they were killed. One of the main defences that Éomer was involved in was the defence of the gate where he, Aragorn, and a small band of men left through a small door at the side of the Hornburg and led an assault on the forces attempting to break the gates of the Hornburg. After this attack Éomer and Aragorn attempted to return through the door when Éomer was jumped upon by several orcs who had laid low during the assault though Éomer was saved by Gimli who had secretly followed him out to the gate. Afterwards he rode with Théoden, Aragorn, and Gandalf to Isengard, where they were greeted by Merry and Pippin, who were celebrating their recent victory. Treebeard and his fellow Ents, remained as well in order to guard the now imprisoned Saruman and Wormtongue. After the "warning beacons" of Gondor were lit, Théoden agreed to gather what forces he had to help defend the city of Minas Tirith against the impending battle with the forces of Mordor. Théoden and Eomer manged to rally six thousand soldiers, before travelling to "The White City". The armies of Rohan, manged to arrive at the Pelennor Fields, just before the City Gates could be breached. Eomer fought gallantly, slaying many foes. But Théoden was fatally crushed by his horse, Snowmane, after being thrown by the Witch-king's Fell Beast. Coming upon their corpses, Eomer was driven to temporary madness at seeing Éowyn, his sister, among the King's retinue, apparently dead, and charged in renewed fury at the forces of Mordor. He and Aragorn met on the battlefield and reaffirmed their loyalty to each other, before returning to the long, grim work of winning the battle. In the battle's aftermath, Éomer attended to Éowyn in the Houses of Healing, and, with Aragorn and Meriadoc Brandybuck, helped call his sister Éowyn back to consciousness. Aragorn said that, as broken as Eowyn's heart had been over her unrequited love for Aragorn, her love for her brother was much more real to her, and a much more potent reason for her to live. Éomer became King of the Mark upon Théoden's death. Following the battle, Éomer and his men went back to Edoras to attend to affairs of the kingdom, returning later to bear the body of Théoden back to his home for burial. Éomer renewed the Oath of Eorl with Aragorn after Aragorn had been crowned King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom, and Éomer had been crowned King of Rohan, swearing everlasting friendship between Rohan and Gondor (and legalizing Cirion's grant of Calenardhon to the Éothéod.) He became known as Éomer Éadig, or "the Blessed", because during his reign Rohan recovered from the hurts of the War and became a rich and fruitful land again. Éomer had met Lothíriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth during his stay in Gondor, and they were wed. She bore him a son Elfwine, who succeeded his father, after Éomer's death in the year FO 63. Weapons Éomer's sword was called ''Gúthwinë'' (Old English for "battle-friend"). He also used a spear. Etymology Éomer means "one who is famous in terms of horses" in Old English. The idea for his name was derived from the Anglo-Saxon words eoh ('war-horse') and maer ('famous') - his epithet éadig is a word meaning 'blessed'. Behind the scenes The name Éomer appears as the name of a King of the Angles, both in both the ''Anglo-Saxon Chronicle'', in which he is the son of Angeltheow and grandson of Offa and, in its West Saxon form Ēomǣr, in the epic poem Beowulf, in which he was the son of Offa and Modthryth and grandson of Wermund. Portrayal in adaptations Lord of the Rings trilogy In the ''Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy by Peter Jackson, Éomer is exiled by Gríma Wormtongue before meeting Aragorn, and is an outcast until he arrives at Helm's Deep, summoned by Gandalf. In this sense, his character has been combined with the character of Erkenbrand, who, in the book, is the one with whom Gandalf returns to Helm's Deep. At the Battle of the Pelennor Fields in the third film, Éomer kills the Chief of the mumakil riders. Éomer was played by New Zealand actor Karl Urban. The Lord of the Rings Online .]] Éomer appears in ''The Lord of the Rings Online. Lego: Lord of the Rings Éomer also appears as a character in LEGO The Lord of the Rings. Quotes :: :: :: :: Voice dubbing actors Translations de:Éomer es:Éomer fr:Éomer it:Éomer pl:Éomer ru:Эомер sk:Éomer Category:Rohirrim Category:Kings of Rohan Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings)